btsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jungkook
Jeon Jeong-guk (전 정국) — znany również pod pseudonimem Jungkook (정국). Jest głównym wokalistą, tancerzem prowadzącym oraz najmłodszym członkiem południowo-koreańskiego zespołu BTS. Jungkook oficjalnie ukończył liceum w lutym 2017 r. Jungkook zadebiutował 13 czerwca 2013 roku jako członek BTS na Mnet's M! Countdown z utworem "No More Dream" z debiutanckiego singla 2 Cool 4 Skool. Wraz z członkami zespołu zdobył szereg nagród i występował na kilku imprezach, takich jak Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA). * Rodzaj głosu: łagodny Tenor liryczny * Zakres wokalny: G2 ~ Bb5 (3 oktawy, 1 nota i 1 półton) Nazwy * 전 정국 (Jeon Jeong-guk) — prawdziwe nazwisko koreańskie. * 정국 (Jungkook) — pseudonim w Korei. * ぜん せいきょく (Zen Seikyoku) — pseudonim w Japonii. * 田正国 (Tian Zheng Guo) — pseudonim w Chinach. Geneza * Jungkook — uproszczona wersja jego prawdziwego imienia tak, aby dla zagranicznych fanów była łatwiejsza do wymówienia i zapamiętania. Ksywki * Jeon Jeonggukkie — Suga hyung najczęściej tak mówi, ale ogólnie wszyscy członkowie lubią tak na niego mówić. * Golden Maknae oraz Triple Threat — (황금막내 - hwang-geum-maknae) (z ang. złoty maknae i potrójne zagrożenie) potrafi śpiewać, tańczyć i rapować. Co więcej, potrafi dobrze grać, rysować, współdziałać z fanami, jest kochany przez członków zespołu, jest najlepszy w sportach i choreografiach damskich zespołów i ogólnie ma sympatyczną osobowość. Jest złotym maknae, tak młodym i tak niesamowicie utalentowanym. * Kookie — (쿠키)(z ang. cookie - ciastko) skrót od jego pseudonimu, najczęściej używany przez fanów. * Muscle Pig/Bunny oraz Jeon Cena — (근육토끼 - geun-yook-to-kki / 근육돼지 - geun-yook-dwe-ji)(z ang. umięśniona świnka/królik) to dlatego, że intensywnie dba i pracuje nad utrzymaniem swojego ciała w formie. Początkowo Jungkook nie mógł ćwiczyć, ponieważ jego wytwórnia chciała, aby miał chłopięcy wizerunek (jak przystało na maknae). Ale gdy tylko ta koncepcja się skończyła, Jungkook bardzo się zmienił. RM nazwał go umięśnioną świnką. Członkowie mówią, że jest on najsilniejszym członkiem BTS, zatem nabył nowe obowiązki w choreografii, które wymagają podnoszenia innych członków. Wygrał także wszystkie mecze zapaśnicze w ISAC 2016. * Bunny — (z ang. królik) otrzymał ten pseudonim, ponieważ - zdaniem fanów wygląda jak królik kiedy się uśmiecha. * Seagull — (전시걸 jeon seagull)(z ang. mewa) pierwotnie przed debiutem to miał być jego pseudonim. JK powiedział, miał nazywać się "Seagull", ponieważ Pusan jest dość znany z Seagull (drużyny baseballowej). * Baby — (z ang. dziecko) Jungkook nie znosi kiedy ktoś mówi mu "oppa", woli raczej "dziecko". Jeśli odważysz się nazywać go oppa, będzie chciał zobaczyć twoje ID. * Jungshook — kiedy się skupia lub po prostu patrzy przed siebie zawsze wygląda na zdumionego i wstrząśniętego. * International Playboy — (z ang. międzynarodowy playboy) podczas nagrań do "Go! BTS" gdy przedstawiał siebie w stylu: "My name is Jungkook. Scale is", RM powiedział "international", na co JK odpowiedział "international playboy". W tym czasie stał się znany jako "międzynarodowy playboy z BTS". W rzeczywistości jednak jest bardzo nieśmiały wobec dziewcząt, w przeciwieństwie do tego jak siebie określa. * 꾹토끼 (kkook-to-kki) * 점정국 (jeom jungkook) — literówka jego imienia, która pojawiła się na pierwszych tweetach o debiucie BTS. * 정근 (jung-geun) — coś w stylu "umięśniony Jeon". * 전루살이 (jeon-ru-sal-i) — co oznacza "krótkotrwały" lub efemeryczny, otrzymał ten przydomek, bo dokucza hyungom, jakby nie było jutra i nie bał się śmierci. Historia Jeon Jeong-guk urodził się 1 września 1997 r. w Busan w Korei Południowej. Uczęszczał do Baek Yang Middle School i Seoul Performing Art High School. Jest najmłodszy w swojej rodzinie, ponieważ ma starszego brata o imieniu Jeon Jeong Hyeon. Był przesłuchiwany na pokazie talentów pod tytułem "Superstar K's" w trzecim sezonie. Niestety, został odwołany, ale wiele agencji było nim zainteresowanych. Został przyjęty pod skrzydła Big Hit Entertainment i stał się częścią BTS w ósmej klasie. Zadebiutował w 2013 roku jako najmłodszy członek BTS w wieku 15 lat. Oprócz tego, że znany jest jako świetny wokalista, potrafi także tańczyć i rapować. Covery i piosenki * Begin solo z albumu Wings * Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder z albumu Love Yourself: Tear * You're My Home - BTS (Jin, V, Jimin and Jungkook) * Like a star - ft. RM * Working * Sofa * Christmas Day - ft. Jimin * Lost Star * Paper Heart * Fools - ft. RM * Nothing Like Us * If You * I'm In Love - ft. Lady Jane * Purpose * Beautiful - Goblin OST * We Don't Talk Anymore ** We Don't Talk Anymore - ft. Jimin * 2U * Oh Holy Night * All Of My Life * Only Then * Rainism * Marry Me * See You Again * Half Moon * Breathe * Contrail * Dear No One * I Know - ft. RM * Waterfalls - ft. RM * So Far Away - ft. Jin, Suga * boyfriend * Eyes, Nose, Lips * Se Through * Two Melodies Dyskografia Single * Perfect Christmas - Single (with Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee and RM) (2013) Nieoficjalne piosenki See also: Unofficial songs * I Know (알아요) (with RM) (2016) Filmografia Teledyski Programy telewizyjne Programy muzyczne Teledyski własne BTS (방탄소년단) 'Euphoria Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder'|Euphoria Love Yourself 起 Wonder BTS (방탄소년단) WINGS Short Film 1 BEGIN-0|BEGIN Wings Udział w tworzeniu : ◯ = Uczestniczy jako pisarz / kompozytor / producent : ✖ = Nie uczestniczył jako pisarz / kompozytor / producent BTS Dyskografia Cytaty Inni o Jk Przypisy ---- Źródło: bangtanpoland.wordpress | bangtanboys wikia | BTS Wikia Kategoria:Członek zespołu Kategoria:BTS Kategoria:Maknae Kategoria:Maknae Line Kategoria:Vocal Line Kategoria:Dance Line Kategoria:Jungkook Kategoria:1997